


Claustrophobic

by makichansenpai



Series: Christmas2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, I hope you guys like this, I love all of them, LMAO, M/M, inuoka and lev give me life, is2g, spongebob reference, the mall is based on Micronesia Mall on Guam, they're so cute, this is a great first kenhina fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: based on the famous spongebob scene of squidward being "claustrophobic" lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoorUnfortunateSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/gifts).



> shout out to my awesome cousin for helping me @tavrxs

It's Christmas Eve and Kenma and Hinata decided to do some serious last minute shopping. Kenma bought Kuroo a mug that give him a cat face when he drinks from it, and Hinata bought Bokuto a super soft blanket with owls wearing christmas hats printed on them. After they bought the gifts, they walked around the mall for a bit. The two went to center court and watched the light show. They also took pictures with the 35 foot tall christmas tree. They walked around some more and Kenma saw a familiar figure with a familiar voice dressed as an elf. He walked up to the elf with Hinata, "Inuoka?" 

  
"Ah! Kenma-san! Shouyou!"

  
"What are you doing here, Inuoka?" Kenma asked. 

  
Inuoka blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "ahaha.... I needed some extra money so I took on this job. It's really fun!" 

  
Kenma nodded. "As long as you're having fun."

 

"Oh! Would you guys like to take pictures with Santa? It's on the house!" Inuoka said with a bright smile. 

  
Hinata tensed and shook his head vigorously. "N-n-no! That's okay!" He shouted. 

  
Just before Kenma could say anything, another familiar voice was heard, "Kenma-san!!! Hinata!!!" Kenma and Hinata turned to see Lev running towards them. 

  
All tension left Hinata when he saw Lev, "Oooh! Lev!! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

  
"My sister wanted to do some shopping, so... yeah" Lev said as he held up multiple shopping bags. "Are you and Kenma-san going to take a picture with Santa?" Lev asked. 

  
Once again, Hinata tensed up and got into his defensive mode. "N-n-no! We're not!" 

  
"Ah!" Inuoka said like a light bulb popped up above his head. "Could you be.... claustrophobic?"

 

"What does claustrophic mean?" Lev asked as he tilted his head. 

  
"It means that he's afraid of Santa Clause!" Inuoka explained. 

  
"Ooohh... so that means...." Lev trailed off as his lips formed a smirk. He got close to Hinata and said "Hohoho!" 

  
"Lev!! Stop it!! You're scaring him!" Inuoka yelled. 

  
"Hohoho!" Lev continued. 

  
Hinata was about to tell Lev that it wasn't working but stopped himself when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. He turned to see Kenma laughing at what was happening, and Hinata blushed. Hinata quickly turned to Inuoka and shouted, "we'll take that picture!!" 

  
Kenma stopped laughing when he heard Hinata. "But Shouyou..."

  
Hinata grabbed Kenma's hand and the two of them stood next to Santa. Inuoka took their pictures and made sure to give both of them a copy. Hinata was super excited but quickly slumped when he saw the picture. Kenma wasn't smiling at all. He quickly regained his composure because he knew that the sound and how Kenma looked when he was laughing will forever be engraved into his mind. 

 

~~~ 1 hour later ~~~

 

Kenma and Hinata got on the bus to go home.  Once they were seated, Kenma asked Hinata, "Shouyou... why didn't you want to take the picture with Santa in the beginning?"

 

Hinata blushed and looked out the window as he answered Kenma, "Well... it's just that he's huge, and I thought that he would squish me if I sat next to him or something." Hinata mumbled out. 

 

Kenma giggled once more, and Hinata thought,  _Best Christmas ever._

**Author's Note:**

> my first kenhina fic. hng!
> 
> please leave comments~! 
> 
> Merry Christmas y'all!!! <3<3<3


End file.
